Some printing devices provide the convenience of having different types of printable media that can be automatically selected based on a desired printed output. Such printers can have a media input tray system that includes multiple media trays to accommodate the different types and sizes of media. For example, a printer can have a main media tray to be loaded with plain paper, as well as a photo tray to be loaded with photo paper. The printer can then automatically engage either media tray in order to access the appropriate type of media depending on whether a user is printing a plain paper document or a photographs.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.